disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets Celebrate the Memories of John Denver
The Muppets Celebrate the Memories of John Denver is to be an upcoming television special for ABC Network on October 4, 2019, ''in honor of the memories John Denver who passed away in an airplane accident at the age of 53 back on Sunday, October 12, 1997. '' Plot Summary Kermit and his Muppet friends go on a camping trip to show Walter the most wonderful surprise, which is the John Denver Memorial Sanctuary. Voice Performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Count Von Count, Sherlock Hemlock, Biff, Frazzle, Rodeo Rosie, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Emmett Otter, Camilla, Sweetums, Big Bird, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, George, Oscar, the Newsman and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz and taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself and succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire respectively) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf, Boober Fraggle and Baby # 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Bobo the Bear, 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter, Beaker, Baby Bear, Mr. Johnson, Davy Monkey, Humphrey, Cookie Monster, Sully, Don Music, Dip the Cat, Sonny Friendly, Leo the Party Monster, Forgetful Jones, Placido Flamingo, Stuie Monster, Chicago, Furline Husky and the right half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices, taken over 14 characters from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Lisa Buckley as Betty Lou (voice) *John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle and Hoots the Owl (voices, taken over 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012 and making 1 character sound exactly the way Kevin Clash made him sound) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Ma Otter (voices) *Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) *Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) *Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe and Gladys the Cow (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from the now retired Fran Brill) *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Lulu, Skeeter and Prairie Dawn (voices, taken over 1 character from the retired Fran Brill) *Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Monty and Snuffy (voices) *Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby (voice) *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Tyler Bunch as Herry Monster and the Announcer (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Ryan Dillon as Elmo,Polly Lobster, Mulch and Benny Rabbit (voices, sounding the exact same way Kevin Clash made them) *Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Ernie, Robin, Link Hogthrob, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Lips, Twitch and Baby # 6 (voices) *Kevin Clash as Wembley Fraggle (voice) *Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Van Neuter (voices) Transcript The Muppets Celebrate the Memories of John Denver transcript Memorial Dedications Category:Muppets Category:Muppet television specials